Hey, Kenny?
by His Little LabRat
Summary: During sleepovers, Butters wonders about the world, so he asks Kenny. Bunny drabble.
1. What About Lovers?

"Hey, Kenny?"

The voice is soft & very quiet, laying right on the other side of Kenny's head. Kenny turns his head from his blank gaze on the ceiling to the speaker.

"Yeah, Butters?"

Butters turns & looks back at him.

"Are we lovers?"

Kenny blinks at him.

"What?"

Slowly, Butters turns back so he's looking at the ceiling again, knuckles rasping under the sheets of Butters' bed that they're both laying under.

"My mom told me that when two people sleep together, they become lovers."

Kenny just stared at Butters blankly still. Silly, Butters. He didn't understand what his mom really meant. That naïve, eh? But Kenny knew what the other blond's mom meant.

"So, are we?"

Butters asks, rolling onto his side to look at Kenny, resting his head on his hands. Kenny stares him in the eyes a moment, seeming half-asleep.

"Kenny?"

"Yeah."

Kenny shifts slightly, moving closer to Butters & then closing his eyes. He didn't really want to disappoint Butters or break into some kind of argument just because Butters didn't understand. Besides, Kenny was tired. He'd rather go to sleep right now more than anything.

"I guess we are, Butters."


	2. What Is Love?

"Hey, Kenny?"

Both boys lay on Butters' bed, on top of the covers, in their pajamas. Kenny had his arms behind his head & stared up at the ceiling. And because Kenny was, Butters did the same thing. Butters wiggled his toes slightly.

"Yeah?"

"What is love?"

Kenny's gaze stayed on the ceiling. Because Kenny was, Butters did too.

"I dunno."

Kenny's words were spun by his little Southern drawl.

"Do you think you can describe it, somehow, at all?"

Because Kenny had an accent on his words, Butters did too, just a little. Silence fell between them for a while and Butters soon began to wonder if Kenny was gonna answer him at all.

"I think love is when you like someone a lot, you know, that you think wanna be with 'em a lot."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Then, I think I love you, Kenny."

Kenny turned his head to look at Butters. Because Kenny looked at him, Butters turned his head & looked back. Kenny didn't know if Butters knew what he was really saying. But then again, did Kenny know what he was saying? Love was just as he said, wasn't it? But then again, maybe Kenny cheated that definition a little.

"Yeah, I think I love you too, Butters."


	3. Why Don't Adults Wear Jackets?

"Hey, Kenny?"

"Yeah?"

Kenny turned on his side to look at Butters. Both boys were laying on Kenny's bed, now facing each other. Butters was curled up close to the pillow under the sheets, as was Kenny.

"Have you ever noticed that none of the adults wear jackets like we do?"

"Yeah they do."

Butters gave him a little look. That look that just disagreed with a slight hint of confusion.

"No they don't. I don't think I've seen any adult in this town with a jacket or parka on like us kids do. Some of us kids don't wear jackets or nothin', but it's just that none of the adults wear jackets."

Kenny tried to think for a moment.

"Doesn't your dad wear a jacket?"

Butters shook his head slightly. "Nah, he wears one of those dress shirt things. My mom doesn't either. And both of your parents always have short sleeves on."

Kenny looked down between them a second, trying to think.

"What about Stan's dad?"

Butters thought for a second. "Nah, he's got a dress shirt too."

"His mom's only got on a sweater so… and so does Kyle's mom…"

For a few moments, Kenny was just thinking out loud. He couldn't really think of anyone else. Not Kyle's dad. Not Cartman's mom. Not even the principal of their school.

"What about Mr. Garrison?"

"I think he wears a dress shirt too."

"Yeah, you're right…"

Silence. Both of them were thinking.

"Officer Barbrady?"

"Nah, he's got a uniform-kinda-thing. It's more dress shirt-y than jacket-y, dontcha think?"

"Yeah, I guess you're right there."

What other adults were in this town anyway? There was Big Gay Al, but he never wore a jacket. Always that flamboyant shirt that could hardly be considered having the ability to retain heat at all with the way it showed his chest & everything. Then there was… oh, that was a long-shot.

"What about Stan's uncle?"

"Stan's uncle?"

"You know, Uncle Jimbo?"

"Oh."

Then Butters was silent for a moment, then blinked at Kenny.

"I thought he only wore a vest, over a dress shirt."

Kenny nodded, looking down.

"Right."

The area around them grew silent once again.

"I dunno, maybe they're just used to it."

Butters pursed his lips.

"Yeah, I guess so… do ya think we'll get used to it?"

Kenny chuckled softly. Then, suddenly, Butters tucked his head down & shivered wildly. The covers were pretty thin after all. Kenny moved in closer, to share warmth. Butters wrapped his arms around him. He wore a jacket all the time because he was always a little cold, after all. In Kenny's house, with no heating, it was pretty cold. Plus, Butters didn't want to wear his jacket to sleep. That'd be rude. So Butters hugged him close, hoping Kenny didn't mean. Kenny didn't - he was pretty cold too.

Now, Kenny didn't know about getting used to the cold, but he could definitely get used to this.

* * *

Author's note:

Have you ever noticed that? _None_ of the adults wear jackets. Sure, some of the kids don't wear jackets, but _none_ of the adults wear jackets. See what I'm saying here? I think it's just a little odd. So it spawned this chapter.


End file.
